rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Kartikeya
General Name: Hope Kartikeya Nicknames: Princess Wildfang (Sam's), Little Granny (Victoria's), Shortstack (Lance's) Age: 19 D.O.B: November 20th Race: Quincy Gender: Female Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 56kg Hair: White/Grey Eyes: Green/Blue Skin: Light Body type: Thin, Average height. Not one to seem down, Hope is almost always smiling, even if it's only a gentle curl of her lip brought about by musing. At the age of 19, Hope has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin and hair are both pailer than most’s, with her hair standing out especially with little to no pigmentation. Her eyes are a Greenish blue that changes hue slightly depending on the lighting. Over her left eye, she has a vertical scar from where she was slashed by a Hollow. She's also got a number of smaller scars on her legs, arms and torso. She has completely lost any trace of her baby fat, she's even begun to develop a muscle tone from her training in both dance and combat. That being said, Hope’s still quite a slender girl, not really having all too much curve or distinction. Not that she minds in the slightest, all the better for her dancing and balance. Hope has taken quite a liking to the colour green, often wearing green dresses, hoodies, shirts or jewelry. Although the one constant accessory she has is a platinum ring, inscribed with a pentagonal cross, on her left index finger, passed down from her Grandmother, to Kylar, to Kairi and then her. This ring also acts as her Quincy Cross, so will disappear whenever she wants to have her Katana out, which with Hope, is quite a lot. Often she'll just have them out and swinging around because she's bored at home or in private. Around home or in most any situation, Hope will either be dressed in a light hoodie and trousers/shirts, or her dresses. The former combination tends to see more use in public, or when she doesn’t quite want people to know she still enjoys dressing up like a princess. Although when training or setting out to fight Hollows, Hope will done black body armor, black trousers, leather boots/gloves and a long green coat. The style is rather similar to that of her combat tutor, just with more colour and embellishment. Personality Hope can seem... Distant, at first glance. She often likes to sail off into her own little world of fantasy, music and light where she can just relax and be content. She's much like her mother in the regard that she can't really think all too much about the future and what it might hold, she prefers to live in the moment, even if that moment just happens to be her drifting off into a daydream, dancing about or chatting to some stranger. Because of this attitude, people are often first apprehensive around Hope. Not quite sure of the girl would run up to and hug them or completely ignore them and continue about her ponderings. This isn't to say that Hope is harsh or forces distance upon others. She'll always be polite, open and friendly when given the chance. Meeting new people, making new friends and learning about them is really what she lives for. One vice in this area would be that if put in that situation gossip will be the first thing that touches her lips. All in good humor, but it's hard to shut her up when she gets going. Some might describe her as ditsy, but really Hope's just very keen on interaction and meeting new people. It's often off putting to most, but since it worked with Ian as kids, she hasn't really left the practice behind. She loves to be creative, and to express this through as many mediums as possible. Whether that be her dance, drawing, or music. Inversely, she struggled immensely with thought based and logical tasks. Her marks in subjects such as mathematics and science are always well below par, and she only just scraped through high school with a massive amount of help in those areas from her brother, Sam. If it’s not something she enjoys doing, Hope will just ‘switch off’, and hardly pay any attention to the task at hand, rather preferring to just dream away the day. The young Quincy has a tendency to bottle up her emotion, venting through exercise or her art helps, but not completely. She's experienced many a traumatic situation, but tends to let all of her regret, sadness and guilt build until she can no longer control it, and she breaks down for a bit. Towards those she doesn't like, someone being cruel or someone scary, Hope will be incredibly... feisty. She'd never go openly looking for a fight, but she can be quite persistent and stubborn if the situation calls for it, much like her adoptive mother. If angry enough, she will even began to berate the unlucky person in one of the various languages she’s picked up, as a way of adding extra insult. If forced to, in combat situations or the like, Hope can be serious. However more often than not, she'd just play with her foe, dancing around them, weaving through attacks and hardly doing anything to them. That is if it's not against Hollows. She detests killing, a viewpoint engraved into her by her adoptive father, Marcus. As such, she will only ever fight if she's forced to some how. Thankfully, her training with Sherner, Neomi and Marcus was substantial enough, that when forced to, she can put up a good fight. Hollows are the one exception though. They're the case where she has no mercy or hesitation when it comes to killing. After she watched them brutally murder innocents before her eyes on multiple occasions, she has no sympathy for them what so ever. History } Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku: Hope is able to manipulate the reshi particles around herself to allow her to move at a high speed, invisible to most who can't move like that themselves or aren't used to it. In extreme cases, she can make after images of herself to confuse opponents. Often she will use this in conjunction with her fluid fighting style, or threads, to defeat her foes. Expert Swordswoman: '''From the training she received from Sherner, Hope has developed a sword style very similar to that of her father, albeit lacking the same precision and speed. She knows a couple of their eight techniques, but can only battle using one or two katana for now, not the multiple weapons Kylar and Sherner use. While lacking the diversity and power of her teacher, Hope is still incredibly proficient in the areas she has mastered. '''Expert Markswoman: Although her training wasn't quite as rigorous as with her sword skills, Neomi did show Hope how to properly use a basic Quincy bow in battle. Even when moving at high speeds, or in odd positions, Hope is still surprisingly accurate with the weapon. Although, she does still tend to favor close combat over long range, despite being equally proficient in both. Expert Close Combatant: Like with her training in the blade, Hope is also fairly proficient in general close combat, armed or not. Her agility is incredibly impressive for one her age, and combined with natural flexibility means that she can dodge a number of strikes, even while in awkward positions. This is mostly thanks to the training of both Sherner and Neomi, resulting in her dance like and graceful fighting style. She focuses on disabling and inconveniencing her opponents in most cases, but can cause a lot of damage quickly if she so wishes. Multi-linguist: '''Being brought up with a native American and German for parents in a place where everyone speaks English, ensured that Hope picked up three of the languages by the time she was ten, able to at least speak fluently in each. She also learnt passable Spanish and Japanese during her High School years, but her spoken skills in both are rather weak. '''Expert Pianist: She’s finished 8/8 grades on the instrument, and is now studying it at a university level. Adept Dancer: Although she’s talented, Hope’s never sought formal teaching or competition for her dancing. Rather she just practiced it with Neomi whenever she gets a chance. While working with a former professional certain helps, most critics would say she lacks a lot of the necessary form and technical skill required to be considered an expert. Still, she teaches a small free ballet class to a group of young girls around the ages of five to eight. Spirit Weapon Her Quincy cross is less of a cross, and more a simple ring engraved with a five pointed star. It was passed down to the girl through her father's line and her mother, and had in the past served as the fullbring object for two Fullbringers, as well as an engagement ring. She wears it on her left index finger and it will glow white before her weapon is released. Hope's spirit weapons are ornate Katana. They have hilts wrapped in a traditional green thread, and a white wisp of fabric hanging off the end. The blade is of traditional length and it has a Tsuba in the shape of a flower. When released the blade with glow white for a few seconds before fading to merely look like normal steel. Hope is able to create and wield two of these in a dancing style of her own, taken from Sherner and Neomi. She can also vary the length of these blades to suit what ever fighting style she needs, however she wouldn't even make them longer than the length which best suits her frame. Soothing Blade Hope's katana will glow white, an effect of the composition of her blade’s reishi changing. The spirit particles will even trail it slightly if she's putting enough power into the technique. Whilst the blade is in this state, if she stabs, slashes or cuts the target in anyway with her weapon then they will feel a slight boost in their stamina and wounds around their body will start to seal up, slowly. This is from the energy within the reishi been given to her target and being used to boost stamina and heal their wounds faster, at the cost of Hope’s own reserves. If she cuts them multiple times on a spot where they are severely injured then the healing will be more concentrated, but also more of a cost to her. Divine Threads By manipulating the reishi around her, Hope can form incredibly thin wires from her fingertips. When combined with Hope’s speed and agility, she makes expert use of them in battle. The most common of these uses being to being her opponents to objects such as trees and pillars, or merely wrapping them so their arms are restricted. To an extent, she can also maneuver them with her mind. Although this doesn’t mean she can stand still and have them be effective, it allows her to pull off feats she wouldn’t be able to do on a purely physical level. Bond Breaker Like with ‘Soothing Blade’, Hope can manipulate the properties of her spirit weapon. In this case, she separates the reishi at the edges and has it move about like a chainsaw, although the speed at which it does this means it merely seems to vibrate a bit. All in all, her blades basically become seele schneider, except with a curved shape and limited activation period. As such, they can cut through almost anything made of reishi by cutting the bonds with very little effort on Hope’s part. She'll use this ability to cause major damage to opponents who believe her to be unable to cut them, either due to the position, a barrier, or her strength. Duality Whenever she has two Katana out, Hope has the option to put their hilts together and form a bow with the curved shape of the blades. This change removes a lot of her close combat utility in return for being able to attack from a range. All of her abilities also change in their delivery from slashes or her hands, to being tied into the arrows she fires. She can fire healing arrows, seele schneider arrows, or arrows with wire on the end in this attack mode. Schrift (Epithet) Hope's epithet is B, standing for 'The Bloom'. In basic terms, it grants her the power to control the growth and energy of simple plant life. It also allows her to manipulate it to a certain degree, so that it can be used in combat, and in various cases out of combat. She can infuse whatever she creates from reishi/kishi with reiatsu, so that it damages/interacts with spiritual beings. Branch From a few stray seeds in the ground, or those she carries with her, Hope can replicate most any plant matter at an alarming rate. Whilst it grows, she can further manipulate it by causing cells in different parts of the plant to replicate/elongate at differing rates, however once she had formed something, she must branch off that structure to keep it 'moving'. If she makes a tree, then she can't have the tree get up and walk. In combat, this is used to manipulate plants to attack. She mainly uses wood because of it's natural strength, but it could also work in a number of other attacking scenarios. The fact that she's manipulating reishi and reiatsu to do all of this, means that what she creates is effective against spiritual beings. (e.g. while someone may be able to break a tree in half, they wouldn't be able to with Hope's unless their Hak really outclassed her Sei). General uses include: Impaling enemies on sharp wooden branches, moving at a high speed; Rushing a foe with a barrage of tree roots to blast them back; changing the terrain; Lashing out at someone with vines). Spore Locked To use this ability, Hope will allow various plants to grow across the entire battlefield. A process which may take a number of turns. Once they have, she can make flower heads appear on them, which release a chemical to diffuse across the area she covered. If caught in it, depending on stat ratios, her opponent will become drowsy, have blurred vision, feel dizzy, feel lethargic, or just outright fall asleep. Effects last for as long as they're in the area, or at least 2 turns if they get out. Severity depends on how much reiatsu they have relative to Hope's control. (So up to the other RPers really, just don't be an ass) Protect This ability is rather basic, but something vital to Hope. With very short notice, she can cause a dome of incredibly tough plant matter to form up around her and/or her allies. It can be broken by very powerful attacks, but even then it'll still reduce the damage a bit. Ecology This ability, is in essence, the transfer of energy from one system to another. The way Hope uses it, is to transfer the energy from living plants, to people, accelerating their healing process. Dramatically in some cases. It's effectiveness varies with both her Sei, and the amount of plant matter she has access to to draw energy from. In extreme cases, Hope can even shorten her life span, to heal normally fatal wounds, or resuscitate someone who's heart has stopped when normal methods would fail. The only way she'll discover the full extent of this power is if she is desperate enough to try. Technically, Hope could also use this process in reverse, to drain the energy from someone and give it to herself to heal, or just plants in the area. Cost is relative the the amount drained. Vollstandig After releasing this technique, a pillar of white light will envelop Hope completely for a few seconds. Gradually it will fade to finally reveal her to have grown longer hair with even less of a pigment. A number of angel wings form behind her, her clothing changes to a white outfit (seen right) and she gets a large halo above her head. In each hand she holds a glowing white blade. Here, her flowing and graceful fighting style comes into it's own. Although a dress is not the best suited for battle, she's still able to move in and around enemies with relative ease, using her wings to help herself balance. It would almost seem like she would be gliding around the battlefield, through her use of dance and high speed techniques. Vollstandig ability 1 Description Vollstandig ability 2 Description Other Items None 'Ginto:' Statistics Hope is a 'High Level' Quincy, and as such has upper tier skill in regards to her attributes. Below, I've given her a 1-10 distribution for each stat. This doesn't represent her level relative to others, rather her own distribution of those skills. Physical Defence=5 Magical Defence=5 Strength=7 Magic=7 Accuracy=9 Speed=9 Interaction Cliff Notes Hope is a friendly girl, but can seem odd or distant at first glance. She's got white hair, a small and slender build, and usually has a smile on her face. When meeting Hope, she's normally kind and open, but will make it quite clear if she doesn't like someone, and won't take any miss treatment laying down. She's good in a fight, but prefers to avoid conflict unless it's absolutely necessary. If one wants to, it is very easy to make a friend of Hope, but it's just as easy to make an enemy of her. OC Relationships Trivia * Hope was only six at the end of the previous RP. This is a parallel version of her with an altered past. * Her face claim is Konpaku Youmu. * Her theme is here * She's the daughter of my first OC. Threads * Afternoon Tea - Hope comes upon the Little Light Cafe and meets Johnny Park. * The Part Timer - Hope is offered a job at the Little Light, meets Korusu Sairento, and begins her training. * Midnight Chat - A walk home with Victoria Marshall. * Because Every Good Story Starts In a Tavern - Working at the Little Light and interacting with the customers. * The Most Wonderful Sister Ever - Arriving home, annoying Samuel Kartikeya and eating Pizza. * Because Every Good Story Starts In a Tavern pt 2 - Hope heals and ressisitantes a man who'd had his throat cut. An event that shocked her for a good while to come. * Worse Than Rabbits - Hope is within the Library when it's attacked by three Hollows, she fights them off with Aaron Markel and Mitchell Ryder. Gallery Hope37.jpg Hope36.jpg Hope35.jpg Hope34.jpg Hope33.jpg Hope32.jpg Hope30.jpg Hope29.jpg Hope28.jpg Hope27.jpg Hope26.jpg Hope24.jpg Hope22.jpg Hope21.jpg Hope18.jpg Hope17.jpg Hope16.jpg Hope15.jpg Hope14.jpg Hopeteen13.png Hope12.jpg Hope11.jpg Hope10.jpg Hope9.jpg Hope8.png Hope6.jpg Hope4.jpg Hope3.jpg Hope38.jpg Hope39.jpg Hope40.jpg Hope41.jpg Hope42.jpg Hope43.jpg Hope44.jpg Hope45.jpg Hope46.jpg Hope47.jpg Hope48.jpg Out of Character Info Role Player: Kylar Timezone: Auckland, New Zealand Likes: Plotting development. Writing character stories. Reasonably detailed RP (Couple paragraphs) Dislikes: Casual RP (Open parties, day to day threads, sparring), Non detailed RP (one liners) Reddit: we7887 Skype: we7887 Category:Quincy